


How I Met Your... Significant Captain

by LilyAnson



Series: LOT One Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, bar brawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Len, left alone, decides to go out drinking.  His night takes a turn he could never have expected.
Relationships: Captain Canary - Relationship, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: LOT One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	How I Met Your... Significant Captain

Another day, another night of drinking all alone. He’d asked his friend Mick to join him but Mick already had plans to meet up with someone else. Thus he found himself, alone at some random bar in a random part of the city he normally never visited. He contented himself with being alone for the night and sipping on his drink. Contrary to popular belief, though most would be surprised to hear it, he didn’t bed every pretty thing that batted their eyes at him.

A commotion on the other side of the bar caught his attention. Len had spent years working on and perfecting noticing even the smallest change in his surroundings and this was no small change. It seemed as if a brawl was erupting on the other side of the bar. He should leave it alone, he thought. He actually fully intended to do just that. That was, until he realized just what was happening. One woman stood in the center of the chaos. As he watched she picked up a chair, broke it on a man’s head, slid into a graceful turn that allowed her to snag a beer bottle, break it on a man’s head, and slide out of the way just before several people rushed where she’d just been. 

Len was impressed. It wasn’t like women couldn’t defend themselves. He wasn’t stupid enough to fall into that line of thinking. The heaven’s knew they’d probably had to learn because of all the dumbass men they dealt with. Still, this woman was different. There was something about her… She moved with the efficiency of someone who was used to being required to defend themselves. Leo shut his eyes and shook his head. If there was anyone he should stay away from it was her. Besides, she had things handled, right? Right.

He was nodding before he caught it and forced himself to stop. Fuck. This woman very quite obviously did not need his help. Still… He took another long pull on his beer and turned to watch the brawl once more. Len winced as he watched the woman knee a man in a very sensitive place and turn to another opponant. Yeah, she had it covered, he reasoned. There was no need for him to get involved. Except… 

Except that was about the time he saw the light glint off of metal and knew. After everything he was never sure how he knew, he just knew. He saw the glint and realized one of the guys involved in the fight was pulling a gun. Not happening, Len thought. There were disagreements and they were fine but guns were something altogether different. A fair fight he could accept, but there was nothing fair about five on one; especially when one of them had a gun. Len pulled his own forty-five and shot the other’s hand. As always his aim was perfect and the gun dropped to the ground.

The woman did a quick glance in his direction but didn’t spare him more than a few seconds before returning to the fight. Len supposed he should be grateful that she didn’t spare him more than a passing glance but something about her eyes captivated him. It wasn’t anything as blasé love but it was still… something. Len, being Len, couldn’t let it go.

He walked over and rested his hands on the top of a chair waiting. He was absolutely content to wait. That is, until he saw a new combatant sneaking up from behind. Len was shaking his head long before he made the conscientious choice to lift the chair and slam it against the new arrival’s head. When it was done he all but froze. He’d never really participated in a bar brawl. This was a completely new sensation. Before he could ponder it for too long a hand gripped his. Turning he was caught off guard as he once again found himself staring into those captivating eyes.

“Trust me?” the blonde woman asked.

Did he? Did it matter? 

“More than them,” Len finally answered.

“Then let’s go.”

Len frowned. For half a second. After that half a second she was pulling him out of a window and Len tried to scream. Tried. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t manage to get any air into his lungs. Afterwards he would never understand how they hadn’t plummeted to their death but somehow they’d managed to end up on the ground, seemingly in one piece. 

“Whew,” the blonde exclaimed. “Well, I don’t know about you but I could sure use a drink. How about it?”

Len eyed her dumbfounded. “What?” he asked ineloquently.

“A drink,” she repeated. “You know, like, alcohol?”

“A drink,” he echoed blankly. Yeah, sure, why not. “I could go for a drink,” he answered slowly. In truth he could use something alcoholic right about now. 

“Works for me,” the blonde stated. “My name’s Sara,” she said holding out a hand.

“Uh, Leonard Snart, Len,” he corrected. “And I think a drink might just be what the doc ordered,” he replied with a smirk. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of a beautiful partnership.


End file.
